hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to Starclan!! =The Cats= Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever. Can control the element of Earth-Sandstar1051 Deputy: Dustpelt-Powerful tabby brown tom with a few black stripes. Has no power right now but might when he becomes leader. Dustpelts Medicine Cat: Hollyleaf :D, tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes. Can turn into a hawk file:15489.jpg Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, promised Darkkit to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.---It's me!-- Cloverheart: a siamese who fell of the a rockpile and got a clovershaped scar on left eye. bright blue eyes.is fierce and not easily injured.- Cloverheart1991 Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes,daughter of Shadow.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur.-Wolffall Cinderpelt-lithe,speckled gray she-cat.Cinderpelt 101 Flintfall/Longspot:Brown cat with long fur in face, like hair, has scar hidden by fur, from attack by Hollyleaf's 'vist', power:none, exept can talk Twoleg, what good it that? will put pic here later Whiteshadow: White she-cat with different-colored eyes, can turn into an owl file:Whitestar.jpg Stardust-white tom with black, red, orange, gray, and yellow stars in fur,amber eyes file:stardust.png Mintleaf-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Eclipsemoon - Lithe light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes. Her muzzle, chest, stomach and tail-tip are cream-coloured, and her eyes are a light icy blue. (User:Eclipsemoon82) -Will insert picture here later- Apprentices: Gingerheart-raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice file:gingerheart.png Darkpaw: daughter of Redtooth and Petalfur(not really), is trained by Tigerstar, slightly disrespectful and bossy, always gets into trouble, can enter and leave Dark Forest at will. Black-and-white fluffy kit, has torn ear, one blue, one green eye, rather large for her age. Age: 10 moons.-Darkcloud! 20:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Mentor:Stardust Kits: Petalfur's kits: Clawkit (Tom) a large, Red- brown kit Rosekit (Girl), a pinkish colored kit---Ms. Funny bunny!-- Crystalwing's kits: Tigerkit:Special cat of the litter, looks like a tiger, is a tiger sometimes Earthkit-Brown she-kit with black markings Shadekit-Black tom with amber eyes, looks like Peacestar Blazekit:Orange tabby tom with adorable brown eyes Seastar's kits, can't be raised in EarthClan: Melonkit:pale green she-kit going to EarthClan at six moons Peachkit:Peach-colored she-kit going to EarthClan at six moons file:Peachkit.jpg Cherrykit-Pale pinkish-colored kit going to EarthClan at six moons file:Cherrykit.jpg Grapekit-Purple tom, going to EarthClan at six moons Orangekit-Blazing orange she-kit, going to EarthClan at six moons Limekit and Lemonkit-Twins, each fit their respective name, Limekit a she-kit, Lemonkit a tom, going to EarthClan at six moons Queens: Petalfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits: Darkkit( not really), Rosekit, Clawkit. Very freindly, but strict. -Darkcloud! Crystalwing-white she-cat with gray tail, blackish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes, strong enough to handle a large litter Elders: None =Mates= *PetalfurXRedtooth *CrystalwingXStardust *SandstarXDustpelt =Camp= Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Entrance to camp: Large rocks and brambles make a tunnel to the camp. Disposition *Starclan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *Starclan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *Starclan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *4 Voles *0 Thrush *4 Squirrels *4 Mice *4 Starlings *2 Rabbits *3 Fish Rules *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) *Follow the Warrior Code *No deleting anybody's posts(replacing counts too) *No detail mating!! Roleplay July 25, 2010 (By who exactly??) Sandstar pads out of her den (Anyone wanna RP?)-Sandy (Sure, but I only have half an hour. And I'm in the ice forest, right now so...........)---Daughter of Scourge-- (The mountain) -Tigerkit, Blazekit, Shadekit, and Earthkit are playing outside- (Sagehoney is going to act as the 7 kit's mother, and if needed help, Whitestar too.) (No offense, but shadekit kinda looks fake XD)Swiftwing~ (Vou are 'ou, Sviftving?) Sandstar pads in the direction of the nursery-Sandy -All kits see Sandstar coming, and pounce on her- (Mom kicked me off. Bye!) Sandstar gets the breath knocked out of her and falls from the weight of the kits (By Holly CYA L8er!)-Sandy -Petalfur watches, before Rosekit and Clawkit tackle her-"Oh, help. They've got me."---Daughter of Scourge-- Sandstar gets up and shakes the dirt out of her pelt and then smiles, "Hello kits"$@nd$+@r -Pads out of warrior's den and walks over to Sandstar- Shadeflower (That was too long.) (Sand, would you like Blazekit to have as an apprentice? I need to figure out who would like a kit to have, Whiteshadow is going to have Tigerkit, but we need Melonkit, Peachkit, Cherrykit, and Earthkit. Poor Sagehoney joined MoonClan.) (Um, hello. What Clan do I join?) (Your welcome to join Starclan! :) and Holly, I would LOVE to mentor Blazekit!) Sandstar pads towards the entrance of camp, and howls, Signaling for the cats going to threetrees to gather$@nd$+@r (Dark and I need to come back!!!!!!!!) -Mintleaf, Gingerheart, and Stardust are sitting vigil, and when they hear, look at Sandstar- (Well, you need to be back with in 5 minutes! And are Ginger, Mint, and Star coming???)$@nd$+@r (No, we're coming back in the perfect timing. Just say that we're gone, and cut short when you hear wings flapping. Yes, Mint, Star, Ginger, and Sage's soul are coming.) (Ok. Sage's soul? She died?) Sandstar pads out of camp with a flick of her tail, signaling for everyone to come$@nd$+@r (Sage was killed in the middle of the night, by a huge cat, not StarClan scent) (0_o)---Daughter of Scourge-- (GET TO THE ICE FOREST, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!) (-Hangs head in grief-)$@nd$+@r (But who's not a StarClan cat, but huge? Maybe Bouldercrush? OR a soul?) (Well figure it out later. It gatherin time!)$@nd$+@r (Annonce the vanishment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (Were on the way to Threetrees! And Ginger pretty much did that part for me)$@nd$+@r (Not like that, say that Darkkit, Hollyleaf, and Whitestar have vanished, and then pause in the middle.) (Whatever makes you happy Holly)$@nd$+@r (Not happy, just slight delight. 0_=) (XD You know what I mean!)$@nd$+@r (I do. And Fox is interfering with us.) (Ugh. Ill talk to her)$@nd$+@r (Thanks to you! And get to Threetrees! My mom's telling me to get off, but we need to get a move on.) Hey Dust - wanna go hunting? July 26 2010 Dustpelt streches and yawns. Then sneaky smlie grows across his face. Saying aloud to nobody in paticular we should attack CS!!Dustpelts 20:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) (I hope you don't mind that the code is CS.) Stardust has blood all over- "Ow, we should...." We can attack CS without Stardust he need time to heal.Dustpelts 20:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) -Stardust looks at Dustpelt- "No, this isn't my blood. I fought in my dreams." -Stardust washes franticly- I see, so you can help us attack!!Dustpelts 20:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) "Oh yes." -Mintleaf wakes up, and sees Sagehoney- "AGH! S-s-s-s-s...." -Stardust silences freaked-out Mintleaf- ( I think we attack when they're on. then we can take FS's life!) (Ill BRB)$@nd$+@r (What is BRB) When do we attack?Dustpelts 20:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) (Be right back. You're lucky, nobody old me what is. I think it's No Bull S*** Please.) (OMG im so sorry! I had to do the laundry when I said BRB and then my mom got on and she took a long time 0_o. And I think that would be pretty hilarious Holly XD)$@nd$+@r (what?) 00:05, July 27, 2010 (UTC) (Nvm)$@nd$+@r (Is it with whitestar??) (What?)$@nd$+@r (Back at Threetrees.) (Oh. No. It was the thing above XD)$@nd$+@r (I do know it means that. I ***ed it out because it was a cuss word. :( :P) (Thank you for that!)$@nd$+@r (It didn't even say it. I said that.) How about we attack CS tommorow!!Dustpelts 01:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I am on.......... July 27, 2010 -Stardust and Mintleaf pad out of den- "Are we going to attack CS today?" -Pads out of den and walks towards fresh-kill pile picks up rabbit and walks away to eat it-Shadeflower -Stardust has blood all over again- "Stardust,why do you have blood all over you again?"-Shadeflower He fight in his sleep. It is not his blood though. We should attack CS today!!Dustpelts 14:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC) "Let's do! Gingerheart and Hollyleaf can be........well, Medicine cats! And Gingerheart can be a runner! But what time?" I agree!! We should do it right now, when I am on. I only have about Half-an-hour.---Daughter of Scourge-- "But Sandstar's gone! Well, we can do it.' Do you think it's unfair to band with EarthClan'?" Lets get ready to attack!!Dustpelts 14:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar walks out of her den and pads over to the group of cats, "Whats this I hear about a fight?" she asks Everybody wants to attack CS including myself!!Dustpelts 15:02, July 27, 2010 (UTC) -Hollyleaf and Gingerheart join the cats with herbs- Sandstar nods, "I hear that they have been planning to attack us. We should attack them before they get the chance"-$@nd$+@r "We will be the medicine cats. Gingerheart can run and get cats, if a yowl of pain in heard. That is the signal." Let's band with Earthclan!!"---Daughter of Scourge-- Yeah lets band with EarthClan!!Dustpelts 15:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) "Let's see, what cats? Darkflame, Starlingflight,Seastar, Lionshadow,Bouldercrush,Silverwood,and Wolfloght?" Those should be enough cats. We will attack soon!Dustpelts 15:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC "OK! But soon. How about in 5 minutes? Or is that too soon?" 5 min is good!Dustpelts 15:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) "I'll go get those cats!" -Hollyleaf runs to EarthClan- We should go to our territory now!Dustpelts 15:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) "Let's attack!!!'---Daughter of Scourge-- -Hollyleaf is at territory- -Gingerheart runs out of camp, and small Tigerkit sneaks out- -Stardust is done sharing tongues with Crystalwing, and he runs out with Mintleaf- July 28, 2010 -Hollyleaf pads out of den, and fetches three fish- (Does anyone want to RP?) -Mintleaf, Stardust, and Crystalwing are at fresh-kill pile, and are sharing the hawk- -Shadowy cat is spying on camp, and swiftly gets a fish without anyone noticing- July 29, 2010 Sandstar pads towards the fresh-kill pile(Anyone wanna RP???)-$@nd$+@r -Shadowy cat from yesterday sneaks into apprentice's den, and runs out, freaking- "Somebody's passed out!" -Hollyleaf runs into apprentice's den, and shrieks- Sandstar hears Hollyleafs shreik and runs to investigate, "What happened?!" She shouts-$@nd$+@r -Hollyleaf runs out of den, and a scar is from her muzzle to her flank- Sandstar stares at Hollyleaf in shock, and pushes her behind her. Then she crouches in front of the apprentices den, a growl rising in her throat-$@nd$+@r -Shadowy cat looks at Sandstar, and says in a oddly familiar voice, "What happened to her? I feel......like I saw her before. But I've never seen her! Wait, did she attack me.....? No, that was a hawk........." ((I'm always bad at starting new RPs xD Can someone help me? I'm (my cat's) supposedly going to be passed out by the apprentices' den. Webgal15 02:33, July 30, 2010 (UTC) )) (Do you want me to?) -Black cat is passed out in den, breathing, with an odd white stripe from just above muzzle to top of head- (Thanks :) Webgal15 02:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ) (Np. That's why old friends are trusting. If they're good friends, they stick. If not, FLEEEEEEEED!) -Brown cat shakes head, long fur on top, making him look weird- "Are you Sandstar? And that other one Hollyleap or something? Do I need a name.....?" -Cat looks embarassed, and shakes his head again- -The black cat with the small stripe stirrs, then blinks open her eyes- "Ugh . . . good morning, mother . . ." (Kid, I'm afraid they ain't your mama. xD) Webgal15 02:49, July 30, 2010 (UTC) -Catt's eyes grow huge, showing his once-strange blue eyes, now cat blue eyes- -Hollyleaf is back, and freaks- "I......know............you............... And you can't tell about your past life! You'll get booted! How about Longfur?" ". . . You're not mom . . . did I sleep over last night? . . . good morning, Hiki . . ." (It's not your friend, either, kid) Webgal15 03:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) (Did they used to be a twoleg?????? From sleep-over?) "How about-F-bleh." -Hawk flies into den- "HOW ABOUT THIS FOR "REAL!'" (Omgs) -Something strange and white blows into camp- -Longfur freaks, and tries to get white thing- (She might have been a Twoleg, she might be dillusional. (sp?)) -She looks at her paws- "CAT PAWS?!?!? You know who's supposed to be a cat? Callie! You know who's not supposed to be a cat?" -She struggles to stand on her hind legs and use her front legs to point at herself, and as she falls, she says:- "Charlotte!" -Then she falls hard backwards- "Ow." (Once again, she might just be dillusional. (once again, sp?)) (You know, this was fun to write.) Webgal15 03:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) (Flint's a movie stah. From Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. He already has goten ajusted. He was attacked by a strange hawk, which was a cat among us. His reatcion is hilarious. He had to get Steve to fish him out of the water, which said, "Confused........Confused..........Confused....." (giggles) and Flint tried to use the MTT, but ended up falling again. (it is supposed to be a story afterwards)) ('And is Charlotte supposed to try to cahnge back or something????) (It doesn't have a cute little white stripe, how EVIL D:< xD I think ima make a little pic of Char-chan mehself.) (Sorr-e! And here's teh pic of Flint. Wait.) (I bet she would like to.) Webgal15 03:44, July 30, 2010 (UTC) (Is she???) (I don't know) Webgal15 03:53, July 30, 2010 (UTC) (I plan ahead.) (G2G bye!) July 30, 2010 Dustpelt streches and yawns.(It is good to be unblocked after 2 days)Dustpelts 01:38, July 31, 2010 (UTC) -Longfur comes out, and looks around- "It's strange that I'm joined be that strange cat..." July 31, 2010 (It's night.) -Hollyleaf and Whitestar stretch in medicine den, and when passig Sandstar's den, scoff- -bounces up- "Have you seen Stardust? -sees scoff- "What's wrong?"---Daughter of Scourge-- -Hollyleaf and Whitestar ignore question- -Mintleaf looks around- "Have you seen Stardust? He said that he saw Whitestar and Hollyleaf shift! But I know he's talking fox-dung." When ingnored,Turns tail up- " He sure is!"---Daughter of Scourge-- -Longfur whispers something in Hollyleaf's ear, had overheard Mintleaf- "Okay. I want to be called Flintfall." -Flintfall's eyes grow huge, and he passes out- (G2G to Dinner. And I couldn't edit the territory, so I deleted all 162 edits. It's all right.) Sandstar walks out of her den and heads in the direction of Darkpaw-$@nd$+@r -Mintleaf dodges Sandstar and runs into warrior's den, tail in legs- August 1, 2010 Dustpelt walks to fresh kill pile and gulps dowm a thursh and a vole. Deputy of StarClan 14:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar pads out of her den-$@nd$+@r Dust sees Sandstar. 'Do you want to patrol our territory? Deputy of StarClan 17:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar smiles, "Sure" she says and then races through the camp entrance-$@nd$+@r Dust quickly followes her. Deputy of StarClan 17:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) -Darkpaw follows---Daughter of Scourge-- -Hollyleaf, Whiteshadow, Stardust, Crystalwing and her kits, Flintfall, and Gingerheart are in clearing, when they see Dustpelt and Sandstar sharing tongues, Crystalwing herds her kits, saying, "Don't go near ''those two savages! they're dangerous, like deathberries. They may look nice, but they are deathly. Never go near anything you don't know.", and the others go behind the med.den, and a few hours later, the scent is stale, as if they escaped- Sandstar overhears comment and turns to Crystalwing her eyes narrowed and a smirk on her face, "Jealous Crystalwing? Its good that your leaving, it will save me trouble of exiling you" she says politely with a dip of her head-$@nd$+@r Why was I called a Deathberry and did Crystalwing and her kits go to EarthClan? Deputy of StarClan 23:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) To Crystalwing hey I am your deputy! Speak nicley to me and Sandstar!! Deputy of StarClan 00:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) And why on earth would we be dangerous?? Deputy of StarClan 00:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) August 2, 2010 Dustpelt comes out of his den still confused at what Crystalwing said yesterday. Deputy of StarClan 19:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dust whats happening??? -Cinderpelt 101 Who is this!? Deputy of StarClan 19:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dust this Cinderpelt 101 19:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) . Dustpelt turns around to see his littermate Cinderpelt. Hey want to go swim in the river? Deputy of StarClan 19:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes!! - Cool water! - sighs- Cinderpelt 101 19:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Follow me then! Dustpelts leaves through the camp entrance. Deputy of StarClan 19:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Cinderpelt follows along... Cinderpelt 101 19:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Where are you Dust??? - Cinderpelt looks around bewilderedly.- Cinderpelt 101 19:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) (Go to the Territory page!!) Deputy of StarClan 19:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar pads out of her den, and heads towards the fresh kill pile-$@nd$+@r Do you know what Crystalwing and Hollyleaf were talking about yesterday? Deputy of StarClan 20:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) "They basically called us Crow-food and then left. If theyre not back by the next sunrise, they will be officially exciled" Sandstar says firmly And which cats left. Did they go to join EarthClan? Deputy of StarClan 20:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) "Hollyleaf, her apprentice, and her family. Im not sure as to whether or not they have joined Earthclan, but its possible"-$@nd$+@r Wait then we have no med cats at all!! And who is the rest of her family? Deputy of StarClan 20:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) "Your right. But they may return. If they dont, well need to train a new medicine cat. And Hollyleaf left with Stardust, Mintleaf, Whiteshadow, Crystalwing, and all of her kits"-$@nd$+@r That makes nine cats that left! Why did they all leave? Deputy of StarClan 20:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) "They left because Crystalwing is an abnoxious new warrior who thinks that she can mouth off to her clan leader and get away with it"-$@nd$+@r Well they won't be in our clan anymore. Well we have no med cat and 5 badgers in our territory!! Deputy of StarClan 20:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) -Flintfall hears this, and Tigerkit is with him- "We need to go back! But only a few will come after they hear the words they said." (Rosekit has a connection to starclan, so she can be the youngest Med cat ever!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Nope, Gingerheart's coming back. You'll see about Hollyleaf, though. She'll come back, but............) (But she won't be able to be a hawk anymore, because of the prohpecy?)---Daughter of Scourge-- (No, worse.) So what cats are exlied and what cats returned and stayed loyal to StarClan? Deputy of StarClan 22:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) (All came back, but one is joining MoonClan soon.) Dustpelt rushes to the cats. Why did you leave StarClan? Where have you been? What happened to you? Who is joining MoonClan? Deputy of StarClan 23:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) -Gingerheart is rushing around the cats, in a frenzy, and Crystalwing is grooming her kits, while Whitestar, Hollyleaf, Mintleaf, and Stardust are in a heap, slowly breathing- -Tigerkit whispers in Crystalwing's ear, and Crystalwing's eyes blaze- "Why did Sandstar ''say ''that?" Hollyleaf can you get Gingerheart to heal these cats we need to talk. Deputy of StarClan 23:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) -Hollyleaf slowly opens eyes, and says, "She is. What was all those questions about? If you need to tell me something, meet me in the medicine cat den." Dustpelt goes into the med cat den and waits for Hollyleaf. Deputy of StarClan 23:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) -Hollyleaf leans against air, and asks,"What is going on?" You are back in the StarClan camp now slowly can you tell me what happened since you left? Deputy of StarClan 23:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) "Well, we went underground, and we left for the Ice Forest, almost to go to the Blazing Forest again, but Flintfall did the strangest thing..........Never mind. We were about to leave to the Blazing Forest, but Flintfall came, and said that we HAD to return, Sand was bad mouthing us, and was almost getting ready to exhile us, so we came back, but I was attacked, I'm not saying why and how, and boom. Here we are. Back, and hurt." I see only two more questions for you who is on the way to MoonClan and why did you leave in the first place? Deputy of StarClan 23:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) (We left becuse of Hollylord. -_- Sand pestered me because of it.) Well then who is going to MoonClan or are they already there? Deputy of StarClan 23:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) "Because of the attack, the one who sheilded Flintfall(who got mad), is nearly joining MoonClan. But they're on the verge of death. Maybe................." -Hollyleaf runs out of den, with Gingerheart, Tigerkit, Crystalwing, Whitestar, and Flintfall, leave- Dustpelt follows then asks Flintfall; Who was sheliding you? Deputy of StarClan 23:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) (DONT YOU '''DARE '''ACCUSE ME OF BADMOUTHING YOU!!!!! YOUR THE ONE WHO CAUSED IT, SAYING DUST AND I WERE EVIL OR WHATEVER, AND GUESS WHAT HOLLYLEAF????????' IM NOT GOING TO TAKE IT!!!!!!!!!!''')-$@nd$+@r Clam down Sandstar there is a cat on the verge of death here! Deputy of StarClan 23:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) -Flintfall's eyes grow huge(it seems that's ALL he can do!), and he replies, narrowing his eyes and watching Hollyleaf limp, "The bird who attacked me at first, started all of this for me." -Flintfall looks at Dustpelt, and falls to ground-(oops, I totally forgot!) "Falling down!" (Clam? And Dust's right.) -Whitestar, Hollyleaf, and now Tigerkit stand in a ring with the other three, Hollyleaf in the middle- "Stand back, Dustpelt, this could get messy!" Ok but who is dying?!!!!!!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 00:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) "Nobody right now! But I can save the dying cat!" -All cats close eyes, exept Flintfall, and Gingerheart opens her eyes, blindly, while Crystalwing, Hollyleaf, Tigerkit, and Whitestar flash brightly, and the results, Crystalwing is gone, Whitestar, now an owl, stays still, and Tigerkit, well, hmm............................. Hollyleaf is flying in air, and her scar suddenly opens- What is going on?? Deputy of StarClan 00:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) (What do you have to say to that, Hollyleaf??????)-$@nd$+@r (What do I have to say to what?) -Hollyleaf collapses-